Makuta
by Bioniclefan234
Summary: A thief encounters a dark being...   Ties in with Darkness Falls. Fans of my series must read this!


Darkness crept into the valley as night fell. The Rahi returned to their dwellings for rest, as were the Matoran. The trees swayed in the faint breeze. Nocturnal Rahi rose from their habitats to rule the earth. A lone, hooded figure raced over a bridge and ducked behind a wall of trees on the other side, panting heavily.

This figure, an Insectoid named Insorak, was a legendary murderer and thief. He had green armor, large blue eyes, and stood at about seven feet. His two-toed feet were covered with grasses.

Insorak had forgotten how long he had been running. He had heard a story from a couple of rogue Vortixx in a tavern that there was a hidden artifact located in a network of caves in the valley. Many explorers had gotten lost trying to find it.

Insorak figured that such a thing might be worth a lot of money from to the archeologists, so Insorak set out to find it. He had spent nearly five months in the network, but eventually found the artifact: a piece of ancient technology from before the Dark Times. He had no idea what the technology was, but he didn't care. He simply wanted the money.

After escaping the caves, Insorak was about to head to the nearest city museum when he had been attacked by...something. He wasn't sure what it was; the attacker had red eyes and sharp claws. That was all he saw before he fled.

He looked around, trying to see his attacker. Nothing. Insorak blew a sigh of relief; he had escaped.

No sooner than when he had finished the thought than when he felt claws close around his neck and haul him to his feet. "It seems I have found my quarry," a dark voice said.

"Who are you?" Insorak asked.

"My name is not of any concern. You won't be needing this." Insorak felt the technology be pried from his grasp. As Insorak was shoved to the ground, the figure looked at the technology with interest.

Insorak whirled around to face his opponent, his keen eyesight piercing the darkness of night. The figure had large, bat-like wings, with blood red eyes, black and crimson armor, and claws at the end on his fingers. A Kanohi Jutlin covered his face, and a wicked blade was attached to his back. The figure stood at about eight feet, and a chill shot up Insorak's spine as the figure asked, "Do you know what I am?" 

Insorak shook his head. "No? Thought not; my kind have been gone for many centuries. I am the only one left on the whole planet."

The figure stopped in his gazing and looked down at the Insectoid. Insorak felt as though he were an insect waiting to be crushed.

"I am a Makuta."

"Wh-wha-?" 

"You are startled...confused. You have never met my kind before. We are a species that disappeared after the end of the Dark Times, where my brothers and sisters left for...'enlightment' as they called it."

"Then why are you here?" Insorak asked as he pushed himself up...or, at least, tried to. A wave of power coursed from the Makuta and forced Insorak back to the ground.

"I am here to do what only one could achieve," the Makuta said. "Power...power to rule the Matoran, to rule the world. To command armies and destroy resistance. To watch as the oceans are stained red. Does that answer your question?"

Insorak didn't reply; he was to busy trying not to retch at the picture the Makuta had drawn in the Insectoid's mind. The Makuta laughed at his discomfort.

"It does, it does..." the Makuta murmured as he stored the technology away in a pocket in the cape he wore.

"Why...why would you want to rule the world?" Insorak asked. "What could that accomplish?"

The Makuta laughed as a knife was drawn from the cape. Insorak crawled back a few feet before the weapon was buried in his neck.

Line

Come morning, Matoran villagers would find Insorak's corpse where it was dumped beside a river, with, mysteriously, an "X" carved on his head. Investigators would try to solve the mystery for a few weeks before calling it off. Insorak was buried, and life returned to normal in the valley.

However, a few weeks later, contact with the valley mysteriously ended. A search team was dispatched, and reported that the whole valley was gone. Everything: the Rahi, Matoran, trees, grass, caves, rocks, everything, was gone, as though they had never existed. No answer could be found, but every so often, Rahkshi could be seen by travelers at night, scouring the location where the valley once was...


End file.
